Take Care
by Amethyst Petals
Summary: ONESHOT- Mikan and I have been best friends since we were toddlers. We've been through the hardest times together, from the teasing as friends to the death of our parents. but what breaks us apart? read to see please R


**Take Care**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**For the guy who was cool enough for this story to be dedicated for. **

Take Care

* * *

Mikan and I have been best friends since we were toddlers. Our mothers were best friends and our fathers had a teacher-student relationship. We've been through the hardest times together, from the teasing as friends to the death of our parents. During that time, I looked after Mikan; we were homeless orphans until the Academy found us. Before the Academy found us, I was everything to Mikan, the only thing that mattered anymore. And she was the same to me. I loved her very much. And you might say, you were only eight, it must be puppy love, but I tell you, it was more than that.

She was the light to my darkness, the sun to my universe; she was the only person after my mother to penetrate through the barriers I built. But I didn't tell her. I was afraid, afraid it would ruin the friendship between us, afraid she would reject my feelings, so I kept it in.

The first few weeks of Gakuen Alice were horrible. The moment I stepped into the class rooms, girls screamed and fainted and only a second after introducing my name, they started chanting, "Natsume-sama". Honestly, how childish and immature. But it was worst for Mikan, the girls hated her and called her names whilst the guys thought she was a slut. She was bullied and teased whenever I wasn't around and when I'm around; they pretend to be friends with her. I hate them, how could they treat her like that?

I heard soft yet rapid knocks on my special star room door. I opened it to find a crying Mikan who immediately hugged me tight. Even though I could not see her face, from her shaking and the wetness on the front of my shirt, I could tell she was crying. Holding her tight, I guided her towards my bed and sat her down whilst I brought her a cup of water.

"It's them again isn't it?" I asked. Anger could be sensed from my tone.

She simply nodded as she was still crying. I continued to hold her tight whilst she cried on my shoulder and moped. I comforted her and even let her stay the night. The next few weeks past like that, she stuck to me everywhere I went, it felt nice at firs having her follow me around, but after a while, it was quite bothersome. I guess after going through all that, it made us even closer then we already were, but I was wrong.

One day, I was at the canteen waiting for Mikan to come. I was getting really annoyed at the fan girls who kept ogling at me. To my relieve they all stopped when I noticed Mikan's shadow casted in front of me, but there was another shadow as well. I looked up to see a smiling Mikan holding the hand of a blushing blonde boy.

"Hi Natsume! This is Ruka-pyon, I'm going to sit with him today."

"Hn." With that she walked away.

The next morning, I was walking to her room when I saw Nogi standing there. I stood at the the distance as I watched her door flung open and a blushing Mikan hugged the also blushing Nogi. Hand in hand they walked to school.

Anger boiled through my veins, all that time I had spent accompanying her, comforting her all forgotten just because of "Ruka-pyon". Clenching my fist I walked towards my Sakura tree to calm down.

Unknowingly, I fell asleep whilst I was at the tree and skipped class for the rest of the day. It was an impatient Mikan that woke me up,

"Arg…finally you're awake. I've got to go to central town with Ruka-pyon."

"So?" I raised an eyebrow. Though I sounded like I didn't care, on the inside, I was jealous…?

"So…I'm just here to tell you, you can stop following me around now, I am capable of making my own friends. Promise me you'll stay away?" She looked slightly frustrated and angry.

"Hn." _Frustrated huh? Shouldn't that be me? Having to accompany you everywhere and keep an eye on you. You are the burden, not me. You are the bother and I have to deal with it. This isn't fair._

"Anything you want to say?" I thought for a while, then came up with this,

"I've always liked you. Take care." I stood up and walked past her without turning my head back. It was true, I've always loved her and if she doesn't want me, then I'll walk out of her life.

"Idiot Natsume." Her voice was soft but I could hear the meaning behind it, _idiot, don't fall for me, I don't like you and never will._

Coincidentally, the Dangerous Ability teacher, Persona started putting me on missions.

* * *

Over the years, I watched over Mikan from afar, her life was full of love and happiness. Friends surrounded her everywhere she went; there were even a few secret admirers.

Whereas my life was about missions and escaping from fan girls, there wasn't even the slightest enjoyment nor excitement. The only time I'm able to think optimistically is when watching over Mikan from afar. Making sure she was okay and happy was the most I can do for her. I'm not wanted and therefore I should stay hidden.

Dangerous Ability and the rest of the school now also knows me as the Black Cat, though the rest of the school may not know the Black Cat is Natsume Hyuuga, they still respect him. Some girls even squeal and fight over a photo of me under my mask. On the other hand, some guys look up to me whilst others are afraid of me.

I had just come back from another bloody mission, stealing more files from the AAO HQ. Stupid Persona, sending me on regular missions there, I'm really going to die soon either because the AAO get's used to my frequent appearances at their HQ and decides to ambush me one day or I'll run out of life. Screw this.

"AHHHH" a high pitch scream rang out in my ear. Quickly changing my direction towards where I had heard the scream and ended up hiding behind a tree. A middle school girl was looking helpless on the floor whilst a group of senior school boys were surrounding her, taunting her with words. They seemed to be closing up on her. I was just about to leave when it strike me that the girl was Mikan. Her hair was all over her face and she looked dirty and messed up.

Fire boiled inside me and I was about o release it, I remembered I couldn't let anyone know about my identity as Natsume. So I chose to confront them. Having mastered my emotions, still standing behind the tree I said,

"What kind of cowards would gang up on younger girls in the middle of the night?"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" stepping from behind the shadow of the tree into the moonlight, my mask was clearly reflected through the pale light. I watched as their eyes widened and their bodies shook.

"Leave, or you can face my alice." I threatened. When they didn't move (or couldn't) I raised my arm into a position that I was usually put it when I conjure a flame, but I didn't, in fact, I didn't have to, not that I was planning to. They had run away before anything else had happened.

Turning around, the crying Mikan a moment ago wasn't crying anymore, instead she was looking at me, full of respect. I hated that look; I didn't feel comfortable being viewed as respectable by the girl I like. So I checked she was okay before I spun on my heels.

"What is a girl your age doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"I…"

"You realise you could fall into the hands of guys like them and no one would be there to safe you."

"I'm sorry; I was looking for some…something." She looked sincerely sorry and at the same time she looked far away when she was talking about that "something".

"Alright, I walk you out of the woods." I was about to take a step forward when I felt a small tug on the back of my uniform. I looked over my shoulder questioningly, not that she could see it.

"Uhh.." she quickly retracted her hands and looked at the floor.

"Um..you… you're hurt, may I please return my gratitude my treating your wounds?"

"…" I coughed up blood.

"Um..?"

"no." she was about to open her mouth to argue when I added,

"You should have some sleep and get yourself cleaned up." She got up, I lead the way and started walking towards the exit of the woods.

Our walk back out was rather awkward and it felt out of place. It's been so long since I've walked with her like this, but for some reason it felt wrong, because it wasn't Natsume with Mikan but Black Cat with Mikan. Whilst walking I felt her gaze travel along my scars and bruises from missions, I felt self-conscious and wanted to tell her not to worry. But being the Black Cat, I could say that.

Having arrived at the exit towards the dorms, we were greeted by Mikan's boyfriend, _Ruka-pyon _. He quickly ran towards her and gave her a giant hug. He was about to lip lock with her when Mikan stopped him. Inwardly, I raised an eye brow. She then pointed at me and then said "thank you."

"Hn." Then facing Nogi I said,

"Look after her better next time." He blushed. _How typical._

"I will. Thank you for your help. I am very much obliged to you."

"No need to be. Take care." The last part was mostly directed to Mikan. Her eyes widened after 5 seconds as if of recognition as I walked right past her with no emotions.

It felt so wrong, yet it felt so right. I was simply keeping my promise with her. I treated her in the way I would treat a stranger. _Just keeping the promise._

After that incident, I avoided her even more. At the same time, my condition worsened, coughing up blood became more frequent, even so, I was sent to missions regularly. I went to class less, and mostly stayed under my tree and watch her from afar. There was nothing I could do. After all, _Ruka-pyon_ was going to take better care of her right?

* * *

"_Cough. Cough." _A pool of blood surrounded me on the floor. I had just come back from another heavy mission to the AAO HQ. I'm lucky I survived their defense and even luckier to be alive in my condition.

Lying underneath the Sakura Tree, admiring the stars above, I imagined Mikan smiling face, the face that turns my nightmares to sweet dreams and my dull days to bright. _That was years ago. _

Footsteps interrupted the peaceful night. It grew louder and more irritating. _Who could be up at this hour? Other than me… and if it's a Persona coming here to lecture… I swear I'll burn him to pieces. _My thoughts didn't help. The footsteps stopped…right next to me. Groaning, I opened my eyes to see the girl I loved standing above me. Speechless…I just stared.

"Ku…Kuro Neko-san, sorry to disturb you, but by any chance, have you seen Natsume? He's not in his room and he hangs out here a lot." A hint of worry and panic could be noted from her voice. Quickly masking my emotions, I answered,

"No."

"That idiot, I need to tell him something. He can't be gone now. Stupid Natsume. How could he leave before-" And just when she was about to continue, I sensed a presence. No, many presences. I jumped up just to find myself on my knees as my body was too weak to support my weight.

"Are you alright?" her concerned voice spoke out. I nodded and leaned against the tree to help me. I watched as her eyes widened in the sight of my blood on the floor.

"You're heavily injured, please let me- "

"STAY BEHIND ME." I ordered just as spies from the AAO started popping up around us surrounding us.

I could feel Mikan freeze. More enemies popped up until there were at least 40 of them.

"How fortunate for us, both the Black Cat and the S.E.C alice together. Two birds with one stone. HAHAHA." The leader of the AAO group mocked.

"You will die." I replied, coughing blood again. Mikan held onto me, I wasn't sure if it was to support me or to support herself.

"Hahaha, look at yourself Kuro Neko. In what condition are you to fight us and protect both yourself and the girl?" Angered rushed through my streams and came out as flames surround me and Mikan, acting as a barrier. I had hardly any energy left within me and I knew I wasn't going to make it out of this, but I had no choice. I couldn't suicide because Mikan was here, but what I did next was practically suicidal.

The AAO jumped over my barrier and went straight for Mikan. Using my remaining power, I burnt all of them to crisp, including the captain and everyone else behind the barrier, it was burning me up too. I felt Mikan's nullification try to stop it but it was way too strong for her.

As I felt my body hit the floor, my mask cracked. Mikan's mouth opened but I couldn't hear anything. I just wanted to see her smile and call my name once more. My hand reached up for her but I had no energy to, luckily she caught it and pressed it against her cheek which was now wet with tears. I barely heard her but I could read her mouth,

"I love you. I love you. Don't leave me, Natsume. PLEASE!" I smiled at her words, whether they were true or not, it comforted me.

"You don'tdon't mean that. You don'tdon't know what you'reyou're talking about. Smile, Mikan, smile for me." it was so soft but she heard it. Tears continued to pour down her cheeks as my thumb caught them and wiped them away.

"I love you, idiot. I always had but I didn't realise. Please don't leave me now."

"Idiot, don't cry, you look ugly when you cry. Ruka-pyon won'twon't love you if you'reyou're like this. You must always smile, Polka." She mustered and smiled like an angel. A sad angel, smiling for the world to see, but tears slid down her perfect cheeks.

"I love you, Mikan, and I always have and always will. Take care." Darkness started to consume me, the sound of the crackling fire was replaced by the sound of droplets rebounding off my face, and all I could see was Mikan as my hand dropped from her grasp. I heard her whisper my name and then a long scream as darkness completely consumed me.

In the darkness, I saw an angel. So bright, it lit up my universe, she was smiling but she was so far away that I couldn't reach her. _Please, take care. _

The End

* * *

Thankyou for reading until the end ^^

Special thanks to him who this story Iwas written for.

And sorry about mistakes in the story.

Please review. :]


End file.
